


«Флуктуационное» колебание

by MonochromeDirective_Haive



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Philosophy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDirective_Haive/pseuds/MonochromeDirective_Haive
Summary: Она пришла. Ада Вонг стоит у его двери уже как полчаса, приметив все неровности обивки, но и притягательность бушующего ливня в свинцовом цвете. Преступница ухватывается за любое нелепое рассуждение, лишь бы не делать шаг вперёд.





	«Флуктуационное» колебание

**Author's Note:**

> (Я коснулась этой темы на миллиметр. Планировалось больше. Но пусть останется метафоричность)  
«Флуктуационное» восприятие - феномен виртуализации психологии эстетического восприятия. В восприятии виртуальной реальности участвует ряд органов чувств. Колеблющееся, мерцающее, зыбкое, текучее «флуктуационное» восприятие, спровоцированное парадоксальностью виртуальных объектов, напоминает «схватывание» в интуитивизме Бергсона: воздействуя на подсознание, художественная виртуальная реальность обеспечивает мгновенное осознание целостности пакета эстетических воздействий, способствуя расширению сферы эстетического сознания и видения картины мира.  
[Songfic ♫ The XX/Night Time]  
Хотелось взаимодействовать с текстом этой песни, однако, я лох. Разве что зацепила идейность, и то, кратко. Когда-нибудь…  
❐Таймлайн: После Resident Evil 6/Biohazard 6.  
Не более чем зарисовка.  
_____________________  
Ссылка на данную работу в Ficbook.net:  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/5972983  
_____________________  
Приятного прочтения.  
Искренне благодарю Вас за оказанное внимание.

Накрапывающий изморосью дождь постепенно множил количество выдаваемых осадков, намекающе барабаня по крышам жилых домов.

Очередной промах гидрометцентра услужливо исправляла сама природа, уже как в чёртовый раз: возникший штормовой ливень обволакивал Нью-Йорк почтительно сдержанно, бесстрастно лишая цвета излишне яркий город. Тем не менее, улицы кишат людьми. Неизменно спешащими. Неизменно...

— ...жалкими, — слова были до такой степени глухо произнесены, что даже не шелохнули назойливого эха на лестничном пролёте.

Бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе, сиротливо оставленный на скамейке у крыльца, наполнялся инородной жидкостью, стекающей с краёв комплексного здания. Картон постепенно размок и деформировался, трагично покосившись вбок. След от губной помады, напротив, не желал тускнеть, едким химическим составом внедрившись в целлюлозу.

Финальный этаж на миг дрогнул из-за отчаянного выдоха, надрывающегося с треском. Почти болезненный стон, однако так и не дошедший до стыдливой грани.

Гиблость тишины разменялась набором беспокойных звуков.

— Абсолютно все варианты, способные оправдать меня перед ним, настолько жалкие, что... На что я надеялась, придя сюда? Чёрт, — опустив макушку, женщина покачивала головой, ногтями же вцепившись в корпус прорезиненной перилы. — С самого начала это было очень глупой идеей.

Закончив столь привычный монолог сухим фактом, Ада Вонг провела изнурённым взглядом по всему периметру, явно нарушающему не один устав дозволенных норм. Эксперимент «отвлечься изучением площадки» не увенчался успехом. Её глаза, с горечью поджатых губ, взирали на массивную стальную дверь.

Временная обитель правительственного агента не доставила каких-либо затруднений Вонг. Обжиться адресом не составило труда. Она просто использовала накопленные связи и задёшево прикупила информацию. Скрыть данные о нахождении Леона Скотта Кеннеди руководство Вашингтон даже не удосужилось, ведь его задействовали как юридического консультанта по судебному делу. Бдеть и приглядывать, страдая от официозности заседаний.

Женщина с хмурым выражением лица оцепенела монолитом в свете пасмурного неба. Шуршание багрового кашемирового пальто сменилось дробью ливня, настигшего квартал уже достаточно озлобленным, а оттенки мира приобрели блеклый фильтр. Разве что её верхняя одежда не давала покоя дождливой скорби.

Оперевшись на уберегающее от падений ограждение, Ада цедит собственный разум. Её силуэт напрочь лишён той пресловутой деликатности, граничащей с неподдельным кокетством семейства кошачьих. Когда нет зрителей, актёры отдирают личину, представляя из себя зачастую противоречивость той роли, которую воплощали.

Сейчас Вонг просто усталый наёмник, выдающий свою профессию бессознательным сосредоточением, рефлективностью в движениях и чрезмерно механической осанкой. Оцени её гражданский, то она бы незамедлительно приобрела ярлык военнослужащего в командировке.

_Он бы охотнее принял её именно такой. Она знает. _

_И яро ненавидит его за это. _

— Ты такой же глупый, как и мои намерения оправдать себя здесь и сейчас... — Ада вымученно зажмурилась, скребя костяшками пальцев по переносице. — ...Леон.

***

**** **Тоскливый взор мужчины, устремлённый в сторону противоположной части горящего здания, сопровождался выкриком имени, так давно ставшим ему родным, хоть и крайней изредка произносимым. **

**Кеннеди неотрывно смотрит на женщину с лёгкими азиатскими чертами, однако не больше чем в метисе, но тем не менее творящую её воистину исключительной. Для него – безоговорочно. Даже несмотря на все те годы, перевалившие за десятку лет. **

**Она же в свою очередь вознаграждает его ответным лукавым блеском в глазах и доброжелательной улыбкой, которую не смогла сдержать в уголках губ. Единичный порок, чей свидетель лишь этот человек. **

Шагнув вперёд, Вонг решительно протянула руку к мягкой обивке двери.

**Ада видит его смерть. Плоть, искорёженная очередью из огнестрельного оружия, прорвавшего внутренности в мгновение ока. На этот раз кричала уже она, взывая к его имени. **

**ОНИ убили его. **

**Выследили. **

**Устранили. **

Преступница осеклась, безвольно застыв как изваяние и тут же панически себя отдёрнув, отшатнулась, ужаснувшись продемонстрированным видением.

Она делает шаг назад.

**Металлический привкус крови зловонным смрадом проникает в лёгкие, миазмой оседая на нервных окончаниях. Желудок Вонг скрючивает позывом тошноты, однако не от представшей сцены казни, а от горя, что сотрясает её неконтролируемым рыданием. **

**Она не помнит, когда в последний раз и вовсе осилила бы чуждые ей слезы. **

Совершив ещё несколько шагов вспять, Ада наткнулась на кирпичную стену, скрывая лицо рукой, чуть менее чем до отметин, но царапая кожу. В ушных раковинах долбил отзвук учащённого сердцебиения. Ком в горле явился как следствие привидевшегося ей запаха.

**Конечности окрашиваются в алый цвет, когда та заботливо касается испещрённой ранами груди. **

**Голос Вонг срывается к мольбам и просьбам о прощении, а пальцы блуждают по его скулам, цепляясь за остаточное тепло недавней жизни. Ладони помнят жар его тела в их редкие ночи, когда они занимались любовью. Сучий мозг же воспроизводит его хрипловатые смешки после. **

**Это ЕЁ вина. **

**ОНА убила его. **

**Убила тем... **

—....что появилась у порога? Здесь. Сейчас, — Ада в смятении посмотрела на ладони так, как будто они уже влажные от крови. Она инстинктивно протёрла их о джинсы. — Я не могу. Я...

Слова были настолько тихо произнесены, что даже не шелохнули назойливого эха на лестничном пролёте. _Вновь._

_В конечном итоге она всегда уходила, во что бы то ни стало. _

_Но отныне увековечила причину, оберегая его жизнь. _

Шестой этаж сквозил дурманящей прохладой от буйства обезумевшей погоды, а из-за непутёвого техобслуживания люк на крышу был фатально приоткрыт, позволяя скапливаться лужам. Вода заглушила прощально отдаляющийся стук каблуков.

***

**** Тот самый стаканчик, переполненный жидкостью, в конец угрюмо осел под собственной тяжестью, бесконечно протекая в днище. Заплыв разводами красителя, он еще отдаленно напоминал себя прежнего, а эмблема кофейни преобразилась в силуэт озадаченной медузы.

Женские пальцы с ухоженными ноготками отрешенно прошлись по ореолу торца, потревожив тем самым расположившийся в нём кленовый жухлый лист. Интерес сменился отвращением, и ладонь брезгливо отправила бумажный стакан в урну.

Женщина, попрятав руки в углублённые карманы одежды, чуть зябко съёжилась. Она уверенно скрылась под ливнем, шагая к наступающей вечерней тьме.


End file.
